


Trick or Treat?

by DesertVixen



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: F/M, Married Life, Trick or Treat: Treat, Unexpected Life Changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:43:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Elizabeth Thomas Brewer has a surprise...





	Trick or Treat?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).

Maybe Halloween was an appropriate morning for this, Elizabeth Brewer mused as she locked herself into the upstairs bathroom. Trick-or-treat, indeed.

They had always been careful and conscientious about taking precautions – they certainly had enough children, with her four and his two. But anyone could have an accident, and there had been that oh-so-incredible night in one of Stamford’s finest hotels with no children…

She’d been pregnant four times, so she should certainly know the symptoms by now. The tiredness, the queasiness, but the no-show period had been the clincher. She never missed, and she wasn’t old enough to be starting menopause. So either she was pregnant – or something else was wrong. She waited a week, hoping the errant period would arrive and she could start breathing easily again.

No luck.

Elizabeth had said nothing to Watson, but had bought the pregnancy test at a drugstore near her work. She followed the directions, then set the test down to finish reacting. The instructions said two minutes. 

It felt like the longest two minutes of her life.

They would be okay if it was positive, she thought. Money wasn’t the issue, and Watson had made it clear that she wasn’t required to work. Her mother was here, and she had access to some very experienced baby-sitters. It wouldn’t be the end of the world – or the end of their marriage.

It would mean starting over. David Michael was seven, and this would mean going through it all again – pregnancy, labor, sleepless nights, diapers, all of it. Of course, this time she would be going through it with Watson, with a real partner she could trust. He would never run out on her.

Time was crawling. 

Maybe the test was defective. 

Maybe she was defective. 

Maybe her watch was defective, Elizabeth mused. Surely the second hand had never moved this slowly before.

Finally – finally! – the two minutes were up. Elizabeth lifted the pregnancy test and looked at it.

Two blue lines. Positive.

She was pregnant. 

She’d see about meeting Watson for lunch. They would want some privacy for this discussion, Elizabeth thought, trying not to worry about how he would react, trying not to let her inner turmoil show on her face.

She couldn’t quite decide yet if it was a trick or treat.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this! I loved the prompt (and also just recently had my own surprise baby after a big gap) and had fun with it!


End file.
